tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Diseasel
The Diseasel is the twenty-first episode of the second season. In the US it first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Double Trouble. Plot Bill and Ben are tank engine twins who work at a china clay quarry. Their jobs are to take the china clay in trucks along the main line for engines and ships. One day, Bill and Ben arrange some trucks and leave to pick up more, but return to find them gone. Their drivers find a patch of oil and realise a Diesel is responsible for taking the trucks. Mishearing this as "diseasel", the twins argue who is responsible stating that "coughs and sneezles spread diseasels". The drivers stop the twins from arguing and make a plan to get the trucks back which involves removing the twins indentifying plates and making them identical. The twins find the trucks in a yard, with a large green Diesel at the front. Ben hides behind, with Bill going forward to demand the trucks back. The Diesel claims the trucks are his and tries to shoo Bill away, but when Bill disappears Ben rides forward surprising the Diesel (thinking its the same engine). This continues for a while, causing the Diesel to get dizzy. The twins then reveal themselves to him. Edward arrives at the scene and asks what Bill and Ben are doing there. They explain that the "dieseasel" stole their trucks, but Edward scolds them for their rudeness. The twins apologise and the Diesel forgives them. He introduces himself as BoCo and explains that he got his trucks mixed up with Bill and Ben's. Edward sends the twins to pick up BoCo's trucks. After the two leave, Edward tells BoCo that Bill and Ben do not mean any harm but can be maddening at times. BoCo laughs and replies that "maddening is the word". Characters * Edward * Bill and Ben * BoCo Locations * Brendam * Wellsworth * Sodor China Clay Company Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Main Line Engines. * In the restored version, when Bill and Ben puff away from their trucks, two hands can be seen at the top of the screen, ready to catch them. * As Bill and Ben puff into the shed near BoCo's train, to the left of the shed, there is a soup can nearby. * One barge has "Steve" written on it and a boat is labeled "Terrey". This could be a reference to crew members Stephen Asquith and Terence Permane. * In Germany this episode is named "Dieselitis". The Italian title is "Only a Misunderstanding". The Croatian name is "Diesel Disease". In Japan, this episode is called "The Twins, Bill and Ben". Goofs * One of Bill and Ben's drivers says "We'll take away your names and numbers", but the twins weren't given numbers in the television series. * In the scene after Bill and Ben leave Knapford Harbour, the twins don't disappear. They just stop right at the top of the screen. * When Bill and Ben puff through Wellsworth, studio equipment is visible at the top. * Bill and Ben are said to puff into the shed behind BoCo when they actually are in the shed next to him. * The narrator says Ben (on BoCo's right) went forward, but he goes to the left in the next shot. * When Ben comes up next to BoCo, BoCo looks to his right, but when Bill comes up BoCo doesn't look to his left. * In the British narration the narrator says "Bill pretended to be frightened", but in the American narration he says "Bill pretended not to be frightened". * When the narrator says "Bill took his place", the track where Ben was previously bounces up. * When Edward arrives his bogie is derailed. * When the twins apologise to BoCo, Edward disappears, indicating that the footage from where Bill was accusing BoCo of being a bully was used at that point. * As the camera moves towards BoCo at the end of the episode, part of the studio is reflected in his windows. * When the twins come back to the china clay trucks they should have been pulling more. Gallery File:TheDisesasel1986titlecard.png|UK title card File:TheDisesaselUKtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:TheDiseaselUSTitleCard.jpg|US title card Image:TheDiseasel.jpg File:TheDiseasel2.jpg File:TheDiseasel3.png Image:TheDiseasel7.png Image:TheDiseasel8.png Image:TheDiseasel9.png Image:TheDiseasel10.png|Bill and Ben's nameplate Image:TheDiseasel11.png Image:TheDiseasel12.png|Bill and BoCo Image:TheDiseasel13.png Image:TheDiseasel14.png|Ben and BoCo Image:TheDiseasel16.png|BoCo Image:TheDiseasel17.png|Edward Image:TheDiseasel18.png Image:TheDiseasel19.png Image:TheDiseasel20.PNG Image:TheDiseasel21.PNG Image:TheDiseasel22.PNG Image:TheDiseasel23.PNG Image:TheDiseasel24.PNG Image:TheDiseasel25.PNG Image:TheDiseasel27.PNG File:TheDiseasel28.jpg File:TheDiseasel29.jpg File:TheDiseasel30.jpg File:TheDiseasel31.jpg File:TheDiseasel32.jpg File:TheDiseasel33.jpg File:TheDiseasel34.jpg File:TheDiseasel35.jpg File:TheDiseasel36.jpg|Bill and Ben's drivers File:TheDiseasel37.jpg File:TheDiseasel38.jpg File:TheDiseasel39.jpg File:TheDiseasel40.jpg|Bill and Ben pass through Wellsworth File:TheDiseasel41.jpg|A tin can on the left File:TheDiseasel42.jpg File:TheDiseasel43.jpg Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes